dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta vs. Boo
の |romaji=Bejīta Saigo no Kesshisen |translated title=Vegeta's Final Deathmatch |release=March 29, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #17) |engrelease=December 5, 2005 |saga = Majin Buu Saga |episode = 235 |previous = Terrifying Power |next = Boo Gets Mad }} の |''Bejīta Saigo no Kesshisen''|lit. "Vegeta's Final Deathmatch"}} is the two hundred seventieth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred sixty-fourth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Vegeta approaches Babidi's spaceship, with the unconscious Goku still lying on the wasteland ground. Vegeta hopes that destroying the ship might weaken Majin Buu's power in some way, or at least hinder his activities on Earth only. As Vegeta looks downwards into the ship's dark and empty inner shell, he contemplates his recent choices and begins to regret his hateful and selfish decisions. As he notices Gohan's ki has disappeared, he apologizes for his wrongdoings, proceeds to destroy the ship and help put an end to Babidi's sadistic schemes. Back on the battlefield, Buu begins to taunt the broken and bloodied Dabura, who had just thrown a spear through Buu's belly. Buu continuously mocks Dabura and states he will be a tasty snack. Sick of these claims, Dabura furiously attempts to punch Buu, calling Buu a monster. However, before Dabura can even make the move, Buu jerks his head forwards and raises his antenna. As Buu begins to scream "COOKIE!", a pink beam zaps from his antenna and strikes Dabura. The beam encompasses Dabura and lifts him into the air. As Dabura screams for help, his body begins to morph into a new substance. In a split second, Dabura has transformed into a cookie, with the cookie retaining Dabura's likeness. As Buu grabs his snack, he extends his mouth to fit in the cookie whole and shoves the snack into his mouth. As Buu begins to munch on his new food, Goten and Trunks, watching from afar, look on in complete awe and shock at Buu's abilities and actions. In a sudden flash, Krillin (a second ago a statue) has now transformed back into his normal self, as Supreme Kai stated earlier that the only way to return to human form after Dabura turns you into a statue is for Dabura to die. Trunks manages to figure this out, and realizing Piccolo was here too, rushes to check up on him. Having previously smashed his statue before, Trunks worries if Piccolo, despite being turned back, will still be in many pieces. Trunks finds Piccolo's broken body, and begins to panic, with Krillin acting accordingly. As Trunks begins to attempt bribery on Krillin and Goten to make sure nobody knows it was his fault, they hear a voice above them. It is Piccolo, standing with his cape blowing in the wind. Before he can explain himself, Piccolo informs everyone to stay low and keep their power levels low, or they will be detected and destroyed. Trunks begins how Piccolo is still alive after being smashed into pieces, with Piccolo answering that his regeneration ability is not a hard task and it can heal any limbs as long as his head is intact. Piccolo and Krillin begin to sense Majin Buu's gigantic power level, far beyond anything they have ever encountered before, far surpassing even Cell. Piccolo also takes notice of the Supreme Kai lying on the ground, broken and defeated, next to Buu and Babidi. Despite knowing his odds of success are naught, Piccolo attempts to get up and save the Supreme Kai from Buu's might. Krillin orders for Piccolo to consider the odds and accept that Supreme Kai cannot be saved. Goten also informs Piccolo of Buu's ability to morph his opponents into food, making Piccolo growl in frustration. As the Supreme Kai groans in agony near death, Buu considers what food he would prefer to eat now, considering both chocolate and jello. As Buu prepares to eat the Lord of Lords, a sudden flash of white light bursts from behind them, followed by a huge explosion. Babidi begins to scream at the loss of his spaceship, a figure emerges from the smoke. Vegeta slowly descends to the ground with a smirk on his face, looking towards Babidi. As Babidi scolds Vegeta for his actions, Vegeta turns to Buu, who now looks confused and curious. Vegeta begins to question Buu, calling him a repugnant blob and ordering him to answer if he was the one who killed Gohan. Hearing this, Piccolo gasps in shock over this news and begins to boil in anger as Trunks asks Piccolo what did Vegeta say, but Piccolo remains in horror of Gohan's death. Not understanding what "repugnant" means, Buu asks his master what the meaning of the word is. Babidi explains to Buu that the word basically means Buu is ugly and frightens people. Hearing this, Buu turns his view to Vegeta and his anger begins to boil inside his head, letting it out in bursts of steam from the holes in his head. Chanting he will murder Vegeta, Babidi congratulates Buu's violent temper and orders him to teach Vegeta a lesson for betraying his cause. As Buu's ki increases even higher, Vegeta raises his own. Raising his voice, Vegeta claims that if he has to go to Hell for fighting this battle, he will be bringing Buu and Babidi with him. Supreme Kai realizes Vegeta is not going to win this battle easily, without some sacrifice. As the battle is ready to begin, Vegeta and Buu take their fighting positions, to decide the fate of the other Z Fighters and the planet. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters